The Black Novice
by maisierobinson
Summary: What if Regin takes advantage of Sonea when her strength fails? What if Regin used black magic? Set during the Novice and Rothen is still her guardian.
1. Chapter 1

The Black Novice

Summary: What if Regin takes advantage of Sonea when her strength fails? What if Regin used black magic? Set during the Novice and Rothen is still her guardian.

Sonea was walking down the corridor on her to Rothen's rooms after spending a long and tiring evening writing an essay on the advantages and disadvantages of shield for warrior classes when she walked straight into the one person she wanted to avoid. Regin.

"Hello Sonea. My little friend, we've been waiting for you" Regin says in a sickly sweet voice gesturing to about 20 other novices standing next to him.

Suddenly there was a bright flash and before she could raise her shield. Sonea found herself pined against the wall by an invisible force. Sonea tried to fight back send a power strike but he just blocked it and laughed.

"Your powers will not help you now" while saying this Sonea watched with horror in her eyes as he pulled out a short and very sharp looking knife with multicoloured stones encrusted in its handle out of his robes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

_Italic _means thoughts and later mind communication just so you know. Sonea does not know about black magic in this story.

Sonea gasped as she was the knife _Is he going to kill me _she thought. But no, this is impossible, _I am stronger than him_. She closed her eyes and concentrated with all her might but she remained glued to the wall. Regin laughed harder this time and the other noviced started to laugh as well.

Unable to move Sonea could only watch as Regin slowly approached her with the knife and took her hand in a tight grip.

"My Sonea, Powerful Sonea I will soon be the most powerful in the Guild and you will be the street urchin, the slave from the slums."

"Don't touch me" Shouted Sonea. But I was too late the cut had been made. _What is he doing, he's gone mad_ but then Sonea felt as if her power was leaving her, no it was leaving her, somehow Regin was making her lose power.

All too soon it was over and she felt a great wave of dizziness overcome her and she would of fell if it wasn't for the invisible force.

"No need for the shield now" she heard Regin say, I sounded like a whisper. Everything had become blurred and as the shield fell so did she.

"Now for the fun part, boys ( all of the novices are boys by the way) lets have some fun."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Itallic_ is for flashbacks as well but only in this chapter.

Fast forward a few hours. Now about one in the morning

Sonea now lay on the floor in a dark corridor barely conscious and surrounded by blood.

Flashback

_ Regin and his gang of kicked her and punched her._

_ "Not welcome her"….."Slum girl" was all she could make out through the confusion of her mind. She was so weak and could not even utter a sound all she could do was lay there. _

_ She heard a crack and then felt pain in both the legs. _

_As the confusion of her mind lifted slightly she realised they had broken her legs. Tears ran down her face as her arm was broken in the same manner with magic so that the bone was crushed. Unable to be healed by magic they'd had learned it in healers' class just that morning._

_Then she felt her legs be parted and felt hands under her skirt, pulling her tights down and was raped by Regin him self._

_They left soon after that yelling, "Whore" down the corridor and laughing._

End flashback

Sonea managed to find a bit of energy left, so small, so faint but there. She focoused on it with all her might and managed to send out one single word to who ever was listening

_"Help" _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rothen was in his rooms pacing up and down in his night robe. _Where is she?_ he thought over and over again. She had said she was going to the library to work on some home work but the library was now closed and no one had seen her since she left 4 hours ago.

He was just about to go on another hunt for her when he heard a single word. It was very faint barely above a whisper.

_"Help"_ Rothen knew that voice all to well it was Sonea's.

He ran put of his rooms not bothering to change. He concentrated on the voice and tried to sense were it had come from. Down stairs near the library _but I searched there. But only one way_. And the way the voice had come from was from the side were there were class rooms locked for the night and no one there until morning. _What are you doing down there Sonea?_

He called mentally to the head of healer Lady Vinera, "_My lady I am sorry to distrurb you but I heard a faint cry for help from Sonea did you hear it also?"_

_ Yes I did she is in great distress and very weak in will meat you in the entrance hall"_

At the entrance hall Lady Vinera met Rothen in her green healers robes.

"Where is she Rothen?"

"Near the library I think, we should hurry she sounded very weak."

Together they rushed to the abandoned corridor that the library was near and Rothen walked to the end were he didn't search and there in the far corner was a dark shadow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In this story the high lord is not as stern and does not do black magician but does have knowledge on how to spot the signs of a victim.

Rothen started to walk towards the black shadow and as he approached he saw it was more than just a shadow it was a body.

"Sonea" both Rothen and Lady Vinena said together and hurried towards her.

Sonea was barely conscience and heard a distant and familiar voice.

"Sonea can you hear me?" Lady Vinera said as she reached Sonea and put and hand on her shoulder.

A moan was the only response she got but I was enough. Lady Vinera started to look Sonea over and what she saw made her gasp in horror.

Sonea's body was covered in blood from multiple cuts and bruises and a small puddle lay between her legs. Her legs were in awkward postitions as was her arm and her clothes were in shreads.

"She's been raped" Rothen said in horror "Sonea, who did this to you sweetie?" he asked in a smoothing and calm voice whist taking his night robe off, so he was left in an undershirt and trousers and draped it across Sonea's small body to warm her and give her a bit of dignity.

Sonea moaned and started to cough, "She's sustained a serious head injury" Lady Vinena said in alarm and she saw the bruises and deep cut on Sonea's forehead, "she's being sick because of the shock, we need to roll her on to her side" she said in alarm and together both magicians managed to roll Sonea safely on her side whist being careful with her broken legs and arm.

After Sonea had finished being sick they rolled her back on her back and by this time she was deeply unconscious and very poorly.

"We need to move her" Lady Vinena said urgently and Rothen nodded in agreement.

"Can we carry her?" Rothen asked.

"No, too much movement could cause her to go into shock; I will inform two more of my healers and request a stretcher be brought up. You should inform the other higher magicians as well as the high lord, the person who did this can not go unpunished."

Rothen nodded in agreement and 15 minutes later the once dark and abandoned corridor was bright with globe lights and quite crowded with 5 higher magicians (Not sure of the total number of higher magicians so lets pretend it's five), including the high lord, three healers, Rothen, Dannyl and Loren.

The healers managed to get the unconscious Sonea onto the stretcher and hurried away while the higher magicians and high lord were left in the corridor surveying the space where Sonea had lay minutes before and now all that remained was a puddle of blood and sick.

As Lady Vinena was about to follow the streacher to the healers quarters Rothen caught her arm, "Will she be okey?"

"It's very hard to tell at this point my lord, she head injury is severe as well as her legs, so until she wakes up we can not say for certain. But I promise you we will do all we can.


End file.
